Difference Between Fanservice and Real Action
by Mochiraito
Summary: A Hey! Say! JUMP fanfic—Fanservice memang hal yang biasa, namun bagaimanakah sebenarnya perasaan mereka tentang fanservice? Apalagi jika menyangkut orang yang mereka sayangi. OkaJima and YamaChii.


.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Difference Between Fanservice and Real Action<strong>_

_A Hey! Say! JUMP fanfic—Fanservice memang hal yang biasa, namun bagaimanakah sebenarnya perasaan mereka tentang fanservice? Apalagi jika menyangkut orang yang mereka sayangi. OkaJima and YamaChii._

_**All Hey! Say! JUMP's members **__belongs to __**Kami-sama**__, __**their parents**__, and __**Johnny's Jimusho**_

_**Difference Between Fanservice and Real Action**__ belongs to __**Mochiraito**_

_**WARNING! **__Contains: __**OkaJima **__and __**YamaChii**__ , __**Sho-ai **__NOT yaoi, __**OOCness**__, __**ABALness**__, __**GAJEness**__, __**LOCH(?)ness**__, __**EPIC FAIL romance**__._

_**This fanfiction is based on REAL fanservices at JUMPing Tour 08-09 and Mochiraito's IMAGINATION**__._

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Okamoto Keito and Nakajima Yuto's story<strong>

"_Kau tahu, apalah artinya sebuah fanservice jika dibandingkan dengan real action?"_

"_I AM A BOY!"_

"_Kuharap itu bukan fanservice."_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Sousa kirei kirei kirei na hodo,"

Konser JUMPing Tour 08-09 masih terus berlanjut. Kali ini menampilkan Nakajima Yuto yang menyanyikan lagu solonya, Uruwashi no Badgirl, ditemani dengan iringan gitar yang dipetik _sahabat_nya, Okamoto Keito.

"Ikusen no toge wo kakushiteru yo..."

Suara merdu Yuto masih mengalun bersama alunan suara gitar Keito. Mereka berdua berjalan semakin dekat ke tengah panggung utama. Keito ikut menyanyikan baris-baris terakhir lagu itu meskipun tahu penonton tak akan mendengar suaranya tanpa kehadiran _microphone_. Ia amat menikmati penampilan ini dan ia menoleh ke arah _sahabat_nya, Yuto.

"Kimi wa," Ia sadar telunjuk Yuto mengarah padanya saat mengatakan dua kata itu. "Uruwashi no Bad Girl!"

Dan mereka berdua pun mengakhiri lagu itu.

.

_(backstage)_

Yuto sibuk mengelap keringat yang mengucur deras dari dahi dan lehernya. Keito pun melakukan hal yang sama namun kedua onyxnya tak bisa lepas dari teman segrupnya yang satu itu.

"Okamoto-san, douzo." salah satu kru menawarkannya sebotol minuman

"Arigatou gozaimasu." ia mengambil botol itu dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menenggak isinya. Tatapannya tidak pernah terlepas dari _sahabat_nya, Yuto.

"Hoi Keito, kalau tidak cepat-cepat ganti baju nanti tidak sempat lho!" seruan Yuto menyadarkan Keito dari lamunan singkatnya. Keito hanya diam menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Dengar," kata Yuto. Keito diam mendengarkan. Ah, tentu saja! Ini suara Yamada yang sedang menyanyikan bagian terakhir dari lagu solonya, Perfume. Dan ia tahu ia harus tampil lagi di lagu selanjutnya yang akan dibawakan Hey! Say! 7, sub-grup dari Hey! Say! JUMP.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Keito langsung mengambil baju yang sudah ditaruh di sebuah gantungan dan mengganti setelan jaket dan celana panjang putih-birunya denga sebuah kaus tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan baju lain yang berwarna kuning-ungu.

.

Suara musik dan gemuruh suara penonton memenuhi pendengaran kesepuluh anggota Hey! Say! JUMP yang sedang menyanyikan lagu mereka yang berjudul Bouken Rider. Semangat masih tampak jelas di kesepuluh wajah tampan mereka, meskipun tak dapat diingkari begitu banyak tetesan peluh yang tampak. Semangat untuk mempersembahkan yang terbaik bagi fans-fans mereka masih berkobar kuat dalam diri mereka.

"..Niji wo tobikoete iku yo!" Mereka menggerakan tangan kanan mereka dalam gerakan melingkar sambil menyanyikan kalimat itu. Senyum pun tak pernah mau lepas dari bibir mereka.

"Taiyou e, Let's fly with sky rider!" Lompatan penuh semangat pun mengakhiri lagu itu.

Tak lama terdengarlah bagian _intro_ dari _single_ pertama grup Hey! Say! 7, Hey! Say! Penonton tak memalingkan wajah mereka barang sedetikpun dari panggung tempat kesepuluh anggota _boyband_ yang sedang naik daun itu.

Pemuda terjangkung di Hey! Say! 7—Yuto, menatap pemuda termungil di Hey! Say! 7—Yuuri. Dan keduanya berjalan mendekat sambil merentangkan kedua tangan mereka seakan-akan meminta pelukan dari lawannya. Tubuh mereka semakin mendekat dan Yuto pun membungkuk, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah member Hey! Say! JUMP yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu. Jeritan histeris penonton semakin membahana menatap adegan itu. Tapi kedua pemuda itu segera menjauhkan tubuh mereka dan tersenyum polos. Tentu saja itu hal yang biasa, namanya juga cuma _fanservice_. Tak ada satu pun yang menyadari dua pasang onyx yang tengah mencuri-curi pandang kepada dua orang itu. Kemudian mereka pun menyanyikan lagu Hey! Say! yang disambut meriah oleh para penonton.

.

_2 hours later_

Kesepuluh anggota Hey! Say! JUMP kini telah melepas kostum konser mereka dan menggantinya dengan pakaian biasa. Rencananya mereka akan makan-makan untuk merayakan suksesnya konser ini. Namun tampaknya mereka belum akan berangkat sebentar lagi, masing-masing masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sendiri-sendiri.

Keito terlihat sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dan tampaknya ia sedang sibuk dengan keitainya—atau tampaknya ia _ingin terlihat_ sedang sibuk dengan keitainya. Ia hanya tidak ingin orang lain tahu bahwa ia memerhatikan seseorang sedari tadi. Tentu saja, sedari tadi sepasang onyxnya tak henti-hentinya mencuri-curi pandang ke arah _sahabat_nya, Yuto.

"Keito! Sedang kirim _mail_ ya?" tanya anggota termuda Hey! Say! JUMP, Morimoto Ryutaro

"Ah, apa? Eh iya..." Keito buru-buru berpura-pura mengetikkan sesuatu

"Uso... Aku tahu kok dari tadi matamu melihat Yuto terus~" Ryutaro menusuk-nusuk pipi Keito, "Ya kan~?"

"Chigau!" pemuda yang lebih tua berusaha menepis telunjuk pemuda yang lebih muda

"Hontou? Pipimu memerah looh..." serangan pemuda bermarga Morimoto itu semakin bertubi-tubi karena kali ini bukan hanya telunjuk tangan kanannya saja yang menyerang pipi Keito, tapi telunjuk kirinya kini ikut andil dalam penyerangan itu. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa kok soal itu~"

"Urusai!" Keito masih berusaha menepis dua telunjuk milik Ryutaro

"Hahahahahaha..." pemuda yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu pun tertawa melihat Keito yang sudah jelas terlihat salah tingkah dan malu-malu. Sayangnya baik Keito maupun Ryutaro tak ada yang menyadari sepasang onyx lain yang menatap mereka dan tak lama bibir pemilik kedua onyx itu mengembangkan senyum pahit.

.

"Minna, ikuze!" seru Hikaru melemparkan tinjunya ke udara dengan penuh semangat

"Yooo!" sahut beberapa anggota Hey! Say! JUMP tak kalah semangat dari anggota yang bergigi gingsul itu

"Aku ke toilet dulu," kata Yuto buru-buru sebelum berlari meninggalkan kesembilan orang anggota segrupnya yang lainnya.

Keito merapatkan mantelnya. Tangannya merogoh ke dalam saku mantel biru tuanya, mencoba mencari eksistensi benda padat berbentuk persegi panjang—keitainya. Tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan keitainya di saku kanan, Keito ganti merogoh saku kirinya. Namun tampaknya keitainya itu memang tidak berada di saku mantelnya.

"Keito, doushita?" tanya Daiki

"Sepertinya keitaiku tertinggal di ruang ganti. Akan kuambil dulu." dan pemuda bermarga Okamoto itu berlari kembali ke ruang ganti mereka.

.

Pintu ruang ganti Hey! Say! JUMP terbuka tanpa suara dengan mulus. Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Keito masuk ke dalam dan ia sedikit kaget mendapati lampu ruangan itu masih menyala terang. Seingatnya orang terakhir yang keluar dari ruangan ini, Yuya, sudah mematikan lampunya. Ia mengangkat bahunya dan mulai mencari keitainya di meja-meja maupun kursi-kursi yang ada.

"Keito?" Sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya membuat pemuda bermarga Okamoto itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Yuto?"

Sang pemilik nama melemparkan cengiran yang biasa terpampang di bibir tipisnya namun entah kenapa cengirannya itu tak tampak seperti biasanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku mencari keitaiku." jawab Keito, "Kau sendiri?"

"Tidak ada." jawab pemuda jangkung itu sekenanya, "Oh iya, keitaimu ada di dekat tasku di sana," telunjuk Yuto mengarah pada sebuah tas berukuran sedang yang ditaruh di atas sebuah meja. Di sampingnya tergeletak keitai ber_casing_ biru tua.

"Arigatou gozaimasu," kata Keito singkat tanpa menatap lawan biacaranya. Jujur saja ia tak mampu menatap mata pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ia yakin wajahnya akan memanas bila ia menatap wajah Yuto, terutama tatapan tajam milik pemuda itu. Ternyata Yuto pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia sama sekali tidak menatap pemuda yang merupakan _sahabat_nya itu. Ia hanya melempar pandang pada dinding ruangan tempat mereka berada.

Tangan kanan Keito sudah menggenggam knop pintu, siap memutarnya ketika suara Yuto kembali menghentikan langkahnya, "Kenapa kau tidak bersama Ryuu?"

Keito tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia menggenggam knop pintu itu erat-erat. Ia kesal mendengar pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Yuto dengan nada yang begitu datar—ah tidak, itu bukan nada yang datar tapi nada yang dingin.

Pemuda yang lebih tua membalikkan tubuhnya, "Kenapa kau tidak bersama Chinen?" balasnya ketus

Yuto pun sama, tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela nafas keras-keras. "Kau marah melihat _fanservice_ kami saat lagu Hey! Say! kan?"

Pemuda bermarga Okamoto itu memalingkan wajahnya, "Iie," jawabnya

"Uso," pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu menghampiri lawan bicaranya lalu dengan perlahan melingkarkan kedua tangan pada pundak pemuda yang lebih tua darinya. "Kau tahu, apalah artinya sebuah _fanservice_ jika dibandingkan dengan _real action_?" Keito tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Yuto menarik tubuh yang masih dalam pelukannya itu menjauhi pintu.

"Kau ingat kan saat kita berdua menyanyikan lagu Uruwashi no Bad Girl?" otak Keito dengan cepat memproses memorinya saat ia dan Yuto menyanyikan lagu itu. Ia masih ingat gemerlap lampu panggungnya, ia masih ingat gemuruh teriakan penonton, ia masih ingat suara merdu Yuto. Dan ia masih ingat telunjuk Yuto yang mengarah padanya.

"I AM A BOY!" dengan kesal Keito membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengarahkan jempolnya ke dadanya sendiri untuk memberi penekanan pada kalimat yang memang sengaja ia katakan menggunakan bahasa Inggris.

"Aku tahu kok..." Yuto mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat di dahi Keito, "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau lagunya kuubah saja jadi, 'Kakkoi no Bad Boy'? Apa kau suka?" sebuah cengiran iseng terkembang di bibir tipis Yuto.

"Baka," gumam pemuda yang lebih tua

"Biarpun baka, tapi kau tetap suka padaku kan?" Yuto semakin memperlebar cengirannya

"Sejak kapan cara bicaramu jadi seperti _playboy_? Jangan bilang Takaki yang mengajarimu," Keito menatap lawab bicaranya dengan kesal

"Ne? Memang bukan kok..." jawab Yuto santai

Kesunyian menyelusup di antara mereka berdua. Masing-masing hanya terdiam tanpa saling mempertemukan kedua pasang onyx mereka.

"Kau tahu, aku juga kesal." Kata Yuto tiba-tiba. Keito menatap lawan bicaranya tanpa memberikan respon yang berarti dalam ekspresinya, "Aku kesal melihatmu selalu bersama dengan Ryuu. Rasanya kalau dengan Ryuu kau selalu bisa tertawa lepas dan bercanda dengan santai."

"Apa menurutmu begitu?" Yuto menganggukkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Kau tahu kan, aku sudah menganggap Ryuu seperti adikku sendiri..."

"Tapi tetap saja aku kesal!"

Keito menundukkan kepalanya, "Memangnya kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat melihatmu bersama Chinen—atau bahkan Raiya?" tanya Keito dengan suara kecil.

Kali ini Yuto terdiam. Tapi kemudian sebuah senyuman lebar muncul di wajahnya dan ia pun mempererat pelukannya pada pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu. "Hehehe... Syukurlah... Berarti kita memang masih saling menyayangi ya?" Keito menatap lawan bicaranya dan tersenyum tipis, "Kau benar."

"Ah, yang lain pasti sudah menunggu kita!" Keito berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yuto

"Kau benar." Yuto melepaskan pelukannya dan mengambil tas yang masih ada di atas meja, "Ne, Kei-chan, kau tahu tidak?"

"Nani?"

"Aku senang saat kau memelukku di bagian JUMP Hyakushiki tadi. Apalagi saat kau seperti tidak mau melepaskan pelukanmu!" wajah Keito memerah mengingat apa yang ia lakukan saat konser tadi, "Kuharap itu bukan _fanservice_..." kata-kata Yuto kontan membuat wajah pemuda yang lebih pendek semakin memerah

"Urusai!"

Yah hal itu mengingatkan Keito tentang hubungannya dengan Yuto yang sudah tidak bisa disebut sebagai _sahabat_ lagi.

.

"Pantas saja mereka berdua lama..." bisik Ryutaro sambil terkikik

"Sst... jangan keras-keras baka!" Hikaru menjitak kepala pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Yamada Ryosuke and Chinen Yuuri's story<strong>

"_Kalau begitu... apa kau membenciku?"_

"_Karena banyak sekali fanservice yang kau berikan di konser tadi."_

"_Memangnya kapan kita jadian?"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Penonton berseru histeris melihat dua dari tiga member dengan tubuh terimut di Hey! Say! JUMP muncul dengan kostum Yankumi-sensei dari Gokusen—siapa lagi kalau bukan Arioka Daiki dan Chinen Yuuri. Kouta, Daiki, Yuya, maupun Yuuri memainkan sebuah drama singkat yang penuh humor berbau dorama yang dibintangi Yuya, Gokusen 3. Mereka mengucapkan dialog-dialog yang memang sudah mereka hafalkan sebelumnya dan melakukan aksi-aksi panggung yang memang sudah tertera dalam _skenario_.

Seruan-seruan penonton semakin menjadi ketika Yuuri menempatkan kedua tangannya pada kedua bahu Yuya dan berjinjit. Kemudian semakin memajukan wajahnya sendiri mendekati wajah pemuda yang lebih tua darinya. Tentu saja itu membuat mereka berdua terlihat seperti akan berciuman. Tapi tentunya itu tidak akan menjadi ciuman sungguhan—karena itu memang cuma _skenario_. Yuya langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah dihiasi tawa sembari mendorong tubuh mungil Yuuri yang langsung ditangkap Daiki. Dan drama singkat itu pun berlanjut semakin meriah dengan kedatangan Hikaru yang memerankan karakter Kinpachi-sensei dan trio B.I. Shadow.

.

_(backstage)_

Ryosuke sedang sibuk memainkan sebuah topi berbentuk sapi yang akan ia pakai saat menyanyikan lagu selanjutnya. Ia mendengar dialog yang diucapkan teman-teman segrupnya di panggung juga teriakan histeris penonton. Tidak perlu melihat langsung pun, ia sudah tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di panggung. Tentu saja ia bahkan sudah hafal setiap gerakan yang akan dilakukan teman-temannya di panggung saat ini.

Pemuda bermarga Yamada itu mengeratkan genggamannya pada topi di tangannya saat mendengar teriakan histeris penonton. Ia memejamkan matanya sambil berusaha berkonsentrasi untuk tidak memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi di panggung. Tapi itu sulit. "Tenang Ryosuke... Itu cuma _skenario_..." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri

"Yama-chan, doushita?" sebuah tepukan ringan mendarat di pundak Ryosuke, ia kenal suara itu.

"Nandemonai. Mungkin hanya sedikit gugup." ia menjawab pertanyaan itu sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal

"Uso. Mana mungkin kau gugup sampai segitunya," sang penanya, Yuto, menunjuk topi malang yang jadi korban cengkraman Ryosuke

"Daijoubu dayo..." Ryosuke beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Yuto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

.

"Dareka no kotae janaku,"

Kalimat itu dinyanyikan dengan merdu oleh Ryosuke dan Yuya. Yuto dan Keito mengambil inisiatif dengan maju ke depan bersama dengan dua orang yang sedang bernyanyi itu. Yuto dengan tingkah _childish_nya menarik-narik lengan Yuya yang menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Sedangkan Keito dengan santai merangkul pundak Ryosuke yang langsung dibalas dengan rangkulan juga.

"karada de kanjitai..."

Lagu terus berlanjut hingga akhirnya kalimat terakhir pun meluncur mulus dari sepuluh mulut pemuda tampan yang tergabung dalam satu grup _boyband_ itu. Ryosuke tersenyum lebar mengakhiri lagu itu dengan menunjukkan kedua tangannya yang berpose _peace_ pada penonton yang masih sibuk berteriak histeris.

Musik pun berganti menjadi intro dari _single_ pertama grup Hey! Say! 7. Yuto dan Yuuri berjalan mendekat sambil merentangkan tangan mereka seolah-olah akan berpelukan. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, semakin dekat, hingga akhirnya kedua tubuh mereka hanya berjarak beberapa inchi saja. Yuto pun sudah menunduk dan Yuuri sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya—yang otomatis membuat wajah mereka berdua semakin dekat. Kemudian keduanya segera saling mejauhkan diri dengan senyuman terpampang di wajah mereka.

"Kimi wa sono mama ga ichiban..." mereka berdua meredam jeritan-jeritan histeris fans mereka dengan satu kalimat yang melantun mulus, "Say!" Dan sekali lagi Hey! Say! JUMP pun menyihir para penonton untuk ikut bernyanyi dan bergoyang mengikuti irama lagu mereka yang ceria.

.

_3 hours later_

Kesepuluh pemuda tampan itu memang tinggal di satu rumah yang sama. Rumah itu tergolong cukup besar dan mewah. Tentunya dengan lima kamar tidur, tiga kamar mandi, ruang tengah yang nyaman, ruangan untuk menyimpan alat musik, dapur dan _pantry_ yang keren, ruang makan yang besar, dan halaman rumah yang luas. Keterbatasan kamar tidur membuat mereka harus saling berbagi—satu kamar ditempati oleh dua orang.

Malam itu di kamar yang ditempati Ryosuke dan Yuya, pemuda yang bermarga Yamada itu sibuk mondar-mandir di depan tempat tidurnya. Yuya, yang sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu dari _iPod_nya pun akhirnya terusik juga dengan tingkah teman sekamarnya. "Yama-chan, daijoubu ka?"

Sang pemilik nama tak langsung merespon, ia terdiam dulu sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu, "E-eh, daijoubu desu..."

"Kalau begitu duduk dan diamlah. Kau membuatku pusing tahu!"

"Gomen ne..." Ryosuke pun mengikuti kata-kata teman sekamarnya dan mengambil tempat duduk di atas sebuah _single_ sofa berwarna merah di kamar itu. Namun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk tidaklah mengurangi kegelisahan yang terpancar di wajah pemuda berpipi _chubby_ itu—dan tampaknya onyx Yuya melihat hal itu.

"Kau lapar ya?" tanya Yuya

Ryosuke menggeleng, "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu? Bukannya kita tadi baru makan yakiniku?"

"Satu; biasanya kau terlihat gelisah seperti itu kalau kau lapar, dua; bukannya porsi makanmu itu memang besar ya? Lihat saja pipimu!" Yuya mengakhiri jawabannya dengan sedikit tawa sambil menunjuk pipi Ryosuke

"Urusai! Aku sedang tidak lapar!" sergah Ryosuke dengan sedikit ketus sebelum ia bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan keluar kamar diiringi suara pintu terbanting cukup keras.

"Lah, kok malah dia yang marah?" gumam Yuya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum ia kembali menyibukkan diri dengan _iPod_nya.

.

Pemuda bermarga Yamada itu berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil sebotol air dingin. Ia menenggak air dingin itu dan menghela nafas. Ia kembali memikirkan konser JUMP-ing Tour tadi. Otaknya terus memutar kejadian-kejadian yang paling tidak ingin diingatnya. Ah, kenapa Yuuri harus banyak memberi _fanservice_ sih? keluhnya dalam hati.

"Yama-chan?" Ryosuke langsung membuka kedua kelopak matanya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya

"Chii?"

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Yuuri

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, kan?" jawab Ryosuke dingin sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya bersamaan

Yuuri hanya terdiam mendengar jawaban yang dilontarkan Ryosuke. Ia menatap onyx lawan bicaranya lekat-lekat. "Kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku sejak tadi sore? Apa aku punya salah padamu?" tanya pemuda yang lebih pendek

"Iie," jawab Ryosuke masih dengan nada yang dingin

"Kalau aku tidak punya kesalahan apapun padamu, kenapa kau terus bersikap dingin padaku—hanya padaku?" tanya pemuda bertubuh mungil itu lagi dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Ryosuke menggelengkan kepalanya ia sedikit panik melihat mata Yuuri yang berkaca-kaca, "A-aku... hanya..."

"Kalau begitu... apa kau membenciku?" bisik Yuuri memotong perkataan Ryosuke, setetes bulir air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya. Melihat itu, Ryosuke semakin kalang-kabut dan kata-kata yang hendak ia ucapkan pun seakan tertahan di tenggorokannya.

"Gomen ne..." pemuda yang lebih muda kembali berbisik, kali ini ia sudah tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Sungai-sungai air mata sudah membentuk jalurnya sendiri di pipi pemuda bermarga Chinen itu.

Tanpa diduga, jari telunjuk Ryosuke kini sedang berusaha menghapus bulir-bulir air mata yang terus turun dari onyx Yuuri. "Sssh... Jangan menangis..." bisiknya lembut

Sayangnya tindakan yang dilakukan Ryosuke malah semakin memicu tangis Yuuri. Pemuda mungil itu semakin terisak sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggosok kedua matanya yang masih mengeluarkan air mata. Ryosuke semakin panik. Ia takut tangis Yuuri terdengar oleh penghuni rumah yang lain. Jika mendengar suara tangis tentunya mereka akan penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dan datang ke sini kan? Ryosuke tentunya tak ingin hal seperti itu terjadi. Apa yang akan ia katakan pada teman-temannya yang lain jika mereka menanyakan alasan Yuuri menangis?

Ryosuke hanya bisa memutar otaknyauntuk menghentikan tangis Yuuri yang semakin mengeras. Refleks, tangannya langsung mendekap erat pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya untuk menenangkannya. "Ssssh... Sudah dong, jangan menangis lagi..."

Pemuda bermarga Chinen itu langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata ke dada orang yang memeluknya. Sedangkan Ryosuke, ia membiarkan _t-shirt_ biru muda yang sedang ia kenakan basah oleh air mata orang yang ada di pelukannya. Tangan Yuuri beberapa kali memukul dada Ryosuke, kemudian meremas _t-shirt_ yang dikenakan pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya itu.

"Hiks... Yama-chan wa... hiks... hidoi..." gumam Yuuri di sela-sela tangisnya. Sayangnya gumaman itu masih terdengar oleh sang pemilik nama

"Doushite?" tanyanya tanpa melonggarkan pelukannya

Butuh waktu beberapa saat bagi Yuuri untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia mencoba menghentikan tangisannya terlebih dahulu dan mengatur nafasnya. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ryosuke dan menatap onyx orang yang masih memeluknya.

"Kau memperlakukanku dengan dingin dan membenciku." Ryosuke terlihat hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi Yuuri memotongnya, "Lalu kau memperlakukanku dengan sangat lembut." Kali ini Ryosuke hanya terdiam menatap pemuda mungil yang kini menundukkan kepalanya, "Kau membuatku sulit untuk melupakanmu, Yama-chan..."

Ryosuke mempererat pelukannya kembali, "Kalau begitu jangan lupakan aku,"

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak pernah membencimu kok,"

"Lalu kenapa..."

"Aku hanya kesal." Kedua pemuda itu saling mengadu kedua pasang onyx mereka, "Karena banyak sekali _fanservice_ yang kau berikan di konser tadi."

"Kau... cemburu?" tanya Yuuri. Ryosuke tidak menjawabnya, ia hanya membuang muka. Namun Yuuri tahu apa maksudnya saat melihat rona kemerahan di wajah pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Aku juga kok!" kata Yuuri tiba-tiba

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku juga cemburu sekali! Sepertinya kau senang dirangkul Keito saat menyanyikan lagu Bouken Rider." Yuuri menusukkan jari telunjuknya ke dada Ryosuke

"Bukan begitu... Kami kan hanya teman saja. Lagi pula kalau aku memang senang, kau mau aku mati dicincang Yuto? Hahahahahaha..." Yuuri tersenyum menanggapi jawaban Ryosuke, "Jadi, kita tidak putus kan?"

"Memangnya kapan kita jadian?" tanya Yuuri dengan wajah polosnya

"Dasar kau inii!" Ryosuke mencubi kedua pipi Yuuri keras-keras

"Iya... iya... gomen... aku hanya bercanda..." kata pemuda bermarga Chinen itu sambil mencoba melepaskan cubitan maut kekasihnya, "Tentu saja kita tidak putus, baka!" Ryosuke tersenyum dan melepaskan cubitannya

"Pipiku sakit..." rajuk Yuuri sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat dicubit oleh Ryosuke

"Mana? Sini kuobati..." tanpa aba-aba Ryosuke langsung mendaratkan bibirnya di kedua pipi Yuuri, kontan tindakan itu semakin membuat kedua pipi pemuda itu memerah.

"Arigatou, Yama-chan..."

.

"Hee... ternyata begitu masalahnya... Berarti salahku juga dia kesal sendiri. Nanti aku harus minta maaf padanya." gumam Yuya pada dirinya sendiri sebelum meninggalkan pintu dapur dan kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Tadinya Cuma mau bikin OkaJima aja, tapi begitu liat adegan waktu Chinen sama Yuya DAN Chinen sama Yuto hampir ciuman, entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi pengen bikin YamaChii juga. Hahahaha... Padahal sebenernya aku ga begitu suka YamaChii sih... Lebih prefer OkaJima forevaaah!<strong>

**Hmmm sebenernya banyak banget sih fanservice di konser-konser yang bikin aku gatel buat bikin fanfic, tapi mungkin ini dulu aja lah... Soalnya kalau kebanyakan tapi ceritanya gitu-gitu aja sih pasti jadinya membosankan.**

**Dan entah kenapa waktu aku baca ulang fanfic ini, aku langsung mikir, "Kok yang versi YamaChii beda jauh ya sama ide awal yang ada di pikiran aku?" Hee mungkin entah kenapa tiba-tiba idenya jadi belok waktu aku ngetik, ya? Tadinya aku mau bikin Yamada tambah cemburu gara-gara liat Chinen sama Yuto lagi nonton tv bareng sambil ketawa-ketawa gitu. Tapi entah kenapa adegan itu aku hapus dan malah langsung adegan yang ketemu di dapur. Aih misteriii~~ *ditabok***

**Yosha, boleh minta review?**


End file.
